


Coursing Heat

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance, Biting, Crushes, Galra Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith, M/M, Omega Lance (According to Galra), Porn with Feelings, Self-Lubrication, no knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Keith's Galra pheromones send Lance into a Galra heat.(Its better than the summary says)Rated M for sexual content





	Coursing Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hhah, smut.

When Keith's Galra-ness started setting in, things got,  _complicated._ For one, Keith, the most non cuddly person known to man, began to initiate cuddle sessions, everyone was flabbergasted and became completely distracted by Keith instead of working. They knew the Galra were fluffy, but didn't know  _they shed so much._ If one pint sized Galra (in comparison to the others) shed so much they could make a fur couch, what advanced technologies do the Galra have to clean up this much?

Allura had asked Kolvian and they brushed it off, apparently, shedding was natural to Galra and should end when he reached maturity, which to Galra, is 20. Keith was ashamed, though he did admit he liked having heightened senses.

One thing they weren't warned about was the pheromones.

Whenever they went on missions, or just encountered Galra in general, they looked like they were devouring Keith with their eyes. The Blades informed them it was getting close to "mating season", and that Keith's body was unconsciously searching for a willing mate.

They couldn't smell the pheromoness- at least, Lance did, but he didn't tell them. He's always had a sensitive nose, being able to pick apart small, individual scents. To him, Keith smelled like the smell of gasoline on a cool summer day. And yes- he liked the smell of gasoline, deal with it! Lance didn't really think to mention how the scent was enticing him closer, he let it build up until it was a mountain.

And sooner or later it would topple over.

\-------

\-------

Lance woke with a start, a cold sweat already caked around him. Did he have a nightmare? Those were pretty common when you are a teenager fighting an intergalactic war. No, he didn't think he had a nightmare, there is no fear or trembling left over. Then why was he up so early?

The blue paladin glanced at the makeshift clock, 4 am, what the hell? He was never up this early. He yawned, forcing himself to the bathroom to dress. He stopped in a halt mid path, something, something  _wet_ was trickling down his inner thighs. He sprinted to the bathroom, shutting his legs to a close as he wobbled over, he lifted up the robe and touched himself, he was leaking everywhere, pours bringing out some smell, dick leaking precum, and hole,  wait, hole?

Trembling, he brought his finger to his entrance and  _pressed._  Immediately, he moaned in pleasure, he shut himself up and withdrew his fingers, not listening to the tiny part of him that begged for more. On his tan digits was a clear white liquid, trickling down his hands and inner thighs. Holy shit, he was  _self-lubricating._

He stuffed a thick piece of Altean toilet paper in his blue briefs. Mind reeling a hundred miles per hour. Then it hit him.

_Mating Season._

But, he wasn't Galra, so why-

Oh.

_Oh._

The reason he could smell Keith's pheromones was because  _he_ was the willing mate Keith was been trying to lure. Which meant Keith liked him back, right? Back, hah, Lance said he got over that crush on mullet, guess he was lying to himself.

The strong desire came back to him, urging him to find his potential mate, his head fogged up, his breaths grew ragged and his briefs felt too tight. All that the could think of was how much  _he wanted to curl in his nest with his mate._

He found Keith collapsed in the training room, huffing as he tried so desperately for release. He looked up, and noticed Lance's presence. Instinctively, Lance made a rumbling sound he didn't know he was capable of. Keith stood and Lance led him back to his room. The red paladin paused, and Lance motioned for him to come in. He yanked off his shirt and handed it to Lance. The blue paladin seemed confused for a moment before he caught the scent, strong and bold with sweat.

Lance raced over to his closet, yanking out clothes that were recently worn. He made his way to his bed, he smoothed out the covers then used pillows to make the outer crust, inside, he layered it with clothes, stuffing little holes with Hunk's headband, Pidge's hair thing, Allura's dress, and Keith's shirt. Content with his nest, he let his mate know and made a keening sound. 

Their heat was immediately back, and in shorter time than before, Keith had yanked both their clothes off.

"Lance, a-are you sure you want to do this?" He could tell Keith was struggling not to just mount him.

"I'm sure, mullet, I wouldn't let someone use this bod just because I'm in heat" and then it hit him, Lance was in heat,  because of Keith's pheromones,  in heat like an animal.

"Ok" Keith wasted no more time, dragging Lance into a soft kiss, which grew hungrier until it was just passionate. Lance groped the bulge in Keith's pants, earning a groan from the former, he pressed their bodies flush, til they were practically merged into each other. Keith bucked his hips up, grinding against the lanky male cowering below him. 

Lance gasped, back arching as it sought out pleasure, he came with a groan, cum stuck to both their chests. But, it wasn't enough, he needed more. Unconsciously, Lance brought his fingers to his entrance, he didn't notice Keith's breath hitch as he watched him for a few seconds before he yanked the fingers out and stuffed his own fingers inside.

If Keith were to describe paradise it would be right now, his mate mewling under him in ecstasy as he brought his digits further inside the muscle. And Holy hell, Lance was becoming  _wet._

"Mullet, I swear to god, if I don't get your diC- Ahnn!" Lance panted, moisture gathering at the edges of his eyes, Keith noticed and gingerly wipped the tears away.

"Shh, it's ok, I'll go slow" and so he did, waiting for Lance to adjust, they both may be in heat, but this was Lances first time, and god dammit, he would make it enjoyable.

He felt himself being stretched by a firm muscle, a burning ache slightly subdued. It was painful, and Keith was so patient. He tapped on the formers arm, signaling he was ok now. Keith got the memo and began to move slowly, trying not to hurt him. The blue paladin seemed fine, so Keith quickened his pace a bit, his member scraped upon a bundle of  nerves which sent Lance reeling, vision clouded in white.

"O-oh, OH, my god, Keith, please, please, plea-" Keith allowed himself to search, trying to map out Lances inner walls, he felt the strange texture again and pounded, using a brutal pace against the lanky teens prostate.

"M'lose, so close, Keith, Keith, Keith" Lance was practically sobbing as Keith mounted him, his hips snapping back in forth, drawing himself almost completely out, then slamming back inside.

"Lance, Lance, Lance" Keith chanted, as if his name was a mantra "Gonna make you mine, mine, all mine, mi amor." Lance lost it, he let himself cum, his walls squeezing from the orgasm and Keith not too far behind. All of a sudden, he felt something sharp at the back of his neck, on the junction between his shoulders and neck.

 _"Please,_ Carino, please, mar-" He couldn't say anything more as inhuman fangs dug into his nape, making their mark on Lance's skin. 

"Shh, it's ok mate, rest." Keith lulled him to sleep, helping to rearrange the nest to help the other sleep.

\--------       

\-------- 

"Ah, Congratulations blue paladin!" One of the blade members exclaimed over dinner, clapping their furred hands together. Immediately, all eyes were on him, Blade, Paladins, and Alteans gazing at him.

"What do you mean?" Allura looked confused as Kolvian patted both red and blue's backs in achievement.

"Our young kit here has found their mate!" Antok looked overjoyed as he showed off Lance's bite mark. They both flushed, unconsciously floating near each other.

"Mate-? Wait, I knew it!" Pidge had a devious smirk on their face, wide grin all the way to their cheeks.

The rest of the paladin seemed to buffer for a moment before they concluded the same answer.

"HUH?!" Hunk was mostly confused, but he looked excited.

"What do you mean "mate" ?" It seems like Alteans don't refer to lovers like the Galra do as mates.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Antok walked over to the pair, then stuffed his nose near the bite Keith had made.

The red paladin felt a fury go through him, purple features on display as he pounced, shoving Antok off and retaking his claim on the Cuban. Lance smirked at him, grinning with pride and playfulness.

"Not even a date first?"

"Oh shut up"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the smell of gasoline and I aM PROUD!


End file.
